¡Se lo diré mañana!
by Sam Car
Summary: esta historia ocurre unas semanas antes del incio de la gran aventura de Skyward Sword, aqui  cuando Zelda emepzo a sentir algo por Link, pero ¡Link sentirá lo mismo por ella?


**Hola a todos :D, Bueno, este es mi primer fic de The Legend of Zelda, y la verdad espero que sea de su agrado, finalmente me he convencido de escribir uno TT-TT, si después de leer tantos fics, se me ha venido la inspiración, y pues la verdad, después de leer el fic de Aressia, pues, me decidí definitivamente xD y pues a qui les traigo mi intento de fic,, bien, espero que les guste n_n**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Nintendo :D**

* * *

><p>Tap tap tap, se escuchaban pequeños golpecitos creados por uñas sobre el escritorio, emitidos por una pequeña angustia e inseguridad que su emisora sentía en esos momentos. La chica se encontraba sentada, en su escritorio, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano mientras la otra seguía haciendo esos ruiditos desesperantes. En ese momento no pudo resistir más, sacudió la cabeza y apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio se levanto rápidamente.<p>

-¡No lo soporto!, tengo que estar segura de que este realmente estudiando- se decía a si misma mientras se daba la vuelta y apresuradamente salía de su habitación.

Así es, la intriga la estaba matando, pero más bien no era eso, si no su preocupación; necesitaba asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido con anterioridad. No era que ella quería sentirse como su madre, pero realmente conociendo la gran pereza de su amigo la angustia la estaba matando, si, sabía que si su amigo no fuese capaz de obtener una buena nota no tendría su pase para participar en el torneo celeste, y si, eso la preocupaba demasiado, así que, sin pensarlo más, se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la planta de abajo, donde se encontraba la alcoba se su amigo.

La rubia no tardó en llegar a la puerta de la recamara, tocó la puerta un poco fuerte, se mantuvo esperando un momento, no hubo respuesta, decidió hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte pero el resultado fue el mismo, Frunciendo un poco el ceño y poniendo su manos sobre su cintura decidió abrir la puerta sin permiso, por fortuna estaba abierta y lo primero que encontró fue una imagen que la hizo enfadar un poco más de lo que ya se encontraba; su amigo, estaba ahí, sobre el escritorio, y como ella tenia a suponer se encontraba dormido arriba de un libro que ni siquiera se había molestado en empezar a leer. La chica al ver esto solo se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Link!, vamos, despierta oso dormilón- le decía su amiga mientras que lo sacudía levemente.  
>-dahadaba- fue lo único que el castaño emitió con la pasada acción de su amiga.<br>-¡Éste no tiene remedio!- decía enfurecida la chica de ojos azules, mientras inflaba una mejilla y posaba sus manos sobre su cintura.  
>-por la diosa ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntaba mientras ponía su mano sobre su mentón volteando hacia arriba caminando en línea.<p>

-¡Lo tengo!- anunciaba ésta junto con un chasquido de dedos mientras se dirigía hacia el estante que se encontraba arriba del escritorio, sigilosamente tomo un libro y con una pequeña risita diabólica que no pudo aguantarse levanto el libro y con mucha fuerza y rapidez lo estrelló contra el escritorio provocando un gran ruido que hizo despertar de sorpresa a su amigo.

-¡ahhhhh!- fue el grito que dio el chico al asustarse por el sonido pasado, que con el impulso que tuvo al levantar su cabeza se fue hacia atrás haciendo inclinar la silla que junto con su peso fueron a precipitarse contra el frio y duro piso.  
>-¡Link! Te encuentras, je, jeje,- la rubia no logro terminar su pregunta, ya que la gracia que le había provocado el acto pasado la hacia casi asfixiarse de la risa.<br>-Auch… eso si que dolió- decía entre quejidos el aprendiz de caballero mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el gran golpe que había tenido por culpa de su querida amiga.  
>-¡jajaja!, debiste de haber visto tu rostro- chillaba ésta señalándolo con un dedo, mientras que la otra mano la colocaba sobre su estomago por el dolor que ya tenia por tanta risa que le había dado.<br>-!eso no fue gracioso Zelda!- decía el castaño todavía sobándose por el dolor mientras dirigía una mirada asesina hacia la ojos azules.  
>-jaja, vale vale, deja te ayudo a levantar- le proponía ya un poco calmada estrechando su mano para ayudar a su amigo al levantar, que este aun con su mirada asesina la aceptó.<br>Pareciendo Zelda una madre en vez de una amiga, preocupona, regañona o como lo quieran llamar, era Zelda , la divertida e intrépida Zelda, la típica amiga que te juega bromas pesadas, la que no le tiene miedo a la palabra "peligro" o la frase "Nos meteremos en problemas" pero al fin de acabo es todo un amor.

-Lo lamento mucho Link, yo no quería- decía la rubia mientras hacia pequeños circulitos en el suelo con su pie.

-Zelda, ya es la milésima vez en esta semana que termino golpeándome por tu- el ojos azules no logro terminar lo que iba decir al quedarse observando la peculiar cara de cachorrito que ponía Zelda cada vez que metía la pata.

-aaah, es imposible enojarse contigo- decía mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su cintura.

-Sabia que no te enfadarías- decía esta con una gran sonrisa- tu no te enfadaras pero ahora yo si lo estoy- exclamaba la chica mientras con una cara enfadada se acercaba al rostro de su amigo, que éste por reacción se alejaba lentamente suponiendo como iba a estallar su amiga en unos instantes.

-Vamos, jeje, tranquilízate Zel, no es lo que piensas- decía el castaño mientras con una sonrisita nerviosa ponía sus manos en manera de protección.

-oh no, por supuesto que no, no me digas, de tanto que habías estudiado decidiste tomar una siesta- le reclamaba la rubia mientras se acercaba aun más, haciendo que éste ya no tuviera espacio para retroceder, y así logrando la chica acercándose lo más posible.

-jeje, sonará gracioso, pero si, jeje- decía éste tratando de evitar su temible mirada acusadora mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Link no mientas!, no puedo creer que rompas tus promesas - decía la chica mientras que vertiginosamente se volteaba dándole la espalda al chico con la cabeza caris baja.

-pero Zelda, no te estoy mintiendo – reclamaba el ojos azules mientras trataba de tomar el hombro de la chica con su mano, pero no lo alcanzó, esta salió repentinamente de la habitación haciendo azotar la puerta a su paso.

-Zel…- decía el chico mientras se quedaba aún con el brazo extendido viendo como su amiga enfurecida acababa de salir por la puerta.

….

-aaaah, algún día Link me va a ser estallar- se quejaba la rubia mientras a paso rápido recorría los pasillos de la panta baja dirigiéndose al gran comedor, ya que la hora de la cena estaba cerca.

-Hey ¿Qué tal Zelda- le saludaba grusi.  
>-ah hola- respondía la ojos azules fríamente mientras que apenas se dio la pequeña molestia de dirigirle la vista a su amiga por unos poco segundos.<p>

-eeh? Zelda, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba la chica un poco extrañada del comportamiento de su compañera mientras se sentaba al asiento más próximo a ésta.

-Zelda, vamos ¿Qué tienes?- seguía existiendo la pelirroja mientras que veía como la chica con cara nefastiada apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa que al mismo tiempo le servía como soporte para apoyar su cabeza.

-no, nada, estoy bien- respondía funesta la rubia mientras hacia pequeños circulitos a la orilla del vaso.

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco y sé que te ocurre algo – le exclamaba la pelirroja sabiendo que su amiga ocultaba algo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si, estoy un poco molesta- declaraba la rubia sentándose derecha y bajando la mirada.

-Vamos Zelda, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- decía su compañera dándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

-bien, pues, estoy así por Link- decía esta terminando con un suspiro.

-¿que pasó? ¿Te hizo algo malo?- oh no, para nada no – aclamaba la ojos azules tratando de poner en claro que no era nada de lo que la chica estuviera pensando.

-Bueno, más bien él, no cumplió una promesa que me había hecho- dijo finalmente.

-amm, ¿y es muy grave?- preguntaba su compañera.

-Pues si por muy grave se entiende de que esta muy cerca de no participar en el Torneo Celeste si.

-amm, supongo que ahora ya no entendí- replicaba la peliroja.

-Pues veras, Link me hizo una promesa, me dijo que ya se iba a poner a estudiar, ya sabes, él tiene que estudiar para la gran prueba, que es la que te da derecho a participar en el torneo Celeste, y tú que ya has participado deberás de suponer que es una prueba muy difícil, así que hice que me prometiera que se pondría a estudiar.

-un momento Zelda, pero creo que Link no ha roto su promesa- aclaraba Grusi a su amiga.

-mmm ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba la rubia reaccionando al instante de su estado de nefastidad.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo casi siempre me la paso en la biblioteca, así que desde temprano, creo que justo después de que saliste de la academia vi a Link por allí, vi que empezó a sacar muchos libros del estante, se sentó con la gran carga y se puso a leer. Duro toda la mañana ahí, de hecho hasta cuando volví en la tarde vi que seguía ahí, el pobre ya se encontraba dando cabezazos, así que decidí ir con él, le saco un rato platica, vi que el pobre ya estaba por caer inconsciente del sueño, le pregunte que por que no iba a descansar, me dijo que necesitaba seguir estudiando, al fin de todas lo convencí, el pobre aún se llevo un libro leyendo a su recamara…

-oh, eso significa que.. oo!, soy una tonta- decía la rubia enfurecida dándose una palmada sobre la frente.

-Gracias Grusi, ahora debo de ir a hablar con Link- decía ésta levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y saliendo disparada dejando con la palabra a la pelirroja.

-Pero la cena, apenas va a…. empezar – no logró terminar su frase mientras veía casi solo el polvo que su amiga levantaba al salir tan rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, hasta aquí el primer capi :D, de una vez les digo que el siguiente será un poco corto, pero le espera un gran suspenso :D!, a, bueno, pues por favor, dejen reviews, plis necesito saber en que debo de mejorar, por que la verdad, me gustaría saber si les gusto , o no, que le falta, que le sobra, plis, 3, bueno, muchas gracias por leer, esperen el prox cap ;)<strong>


End file.
